


“Enjoy Your Meal” “Love You Too”

by Yowowwhatstrangethings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, My beautiful babies, basically just Mike not being able to filter what comes out of his mouth, cuties being cute, enjoy your meal, love you too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowowwhatstrangethings/pseuds/Yowowwhatstrangethings
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post:“That was so embarrassing I’m never speaking again”“I don’t even know what you’re talking about but I’m reblogging”“A waitress said ‘enjoy your meal’ and I replied ‘love you too’”





	1. “Enjoy Your Meal”

\- - •• •-•• • •••- • -•

Mike couldn’t breathe. 

He was laughing so hard he literally could not get any air into his lungs. 

He loved his friends. And if this wasn’t a prime example as to why, he didn’t know what was. He loved that they could make him laugh for hours and that they never seemed to get tired of each other. He loved that he always had someone to hang out with. When he was younger, before he had met Will, he always seemed to be by himself. It made him appreciate the guys even more, especially when his parents were being particularly ignorant. 

Dustin was currently hanging upside down from the swing set at a park near his house, his face turning red as all the blood in his body was pulled down by gravity. 

“Yeah, yeah this is really hilarious. Real amusing. Now help me down so we can go eat. I’m starving and I can’t really feel my feet anymore.”

Mike cracked up again, but got up to make an attempt at getting him down. 

\- - •• •-•• • •••- • -•

Thirty minutes later, and Mike had a boot print in the middle of his chest, Lucas had a cut lip, and Will had bit his tongue hard. Dustin, of course, was perfectly unharmed. 

\- - •• •-•• • •••- • -•

Benny started laughing the minute they walked in.  
“Y’all boys look like hell. What’d you do, get in a fight?” He was grinning wide and Mike could tell he wouldn’t believe them for a second if they said yes. 

They all gave a sufficient glare to the gentle giant before taking a seat at a booth in the back corner of the shop. 

That was when he saw her. 

She was probably the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, with big brown eyes and her hair in a curly halo around her head. 

_Damn. She’s cute._

She made her way over to the booth smiling as she passed by other customers. 

“What can I get for y’all?” She smiled gently as she retrieved her notepad from her apron. 

The other guys all gave her their orders, and she nodded absentmindedly as she wrote them down, pausing every once in a while to tuck a rogue curl behind her ear. 

She wrote down the last of Will’s order and turned to Mike expectantly only to find him staring at her in awe.

She scrunched her eyebrows at him when he didn’t speak up, “And for you?”

Mike snapped out of his daydream, clearing his throat as the others snorted at him, “Um, just a cheeseburger and some fries. Please.”

She nodded, tucking her pen behind her ear and her notebook into her apron, “Alright I’ll go get your orders in and they’ll be out soon.”

The group thanked her as she walked off, then turned to Mike, who immediately slammed his head hard down onto the table. 

“Could I be anymore of a mouthbreather?” Mike’s voice was muffled by the table, and the boys chuckled at him as they tried to cheer him up with half-assed words of comfort. 

He stayed that way, his face pressed on the table and his arms hanging down by his legs as he wallowed in self loathing, until he heard her footsteps approaching and her voice announce her presence. 

“Here’s your food, guys.” She said as Mike’s head snapped away from the table so fast that he got whiplash. She put their orders around the table and smiled at them as they started eating, “Enjoy your meal.”

Mike, being the stupid idiot he was, replied, “Love you, too.”

Everyone froze, and Mike could feel his entire body tense as what he said registered within his head. Dustin, for the first time in his entire life, had food frozen halfway to his mouth and Lucas had his hand slapped over his mouth in shock. Will was gaping at him and as he looked over to the waitress, he could feel his face turning bright red. She was frozen halfway to the kitchen, and he could see the tension in her shoulders. She shot him a look over her shoulder, and he felt like he was going to disentigrate right there in his seat. 

That was when she started laughing. She started guffawing right there in the middle of the diner and Mike felt like he couldn’t breathe because _god damn could this get anymore embarrassing?_

He watched as she struggled to stay upright, stumbling into the kitchen after a few seconds of laughter. He could hear the chortle still, and he really just wanted to die. 

His head made contact with the table for the second time that day. Then he lifted it up only to slam it back down again. And again. And again. 

“Dude.” Dustin said, “I can’t believe you just told our waitress you loved her.”

\- - •• •-•• • •••- • -•

They were walking out to Lucas’s car when he heard her. 

“Hey!”

She was running out the door fast, and Mike turned to her as she slowed to a stop right in front of him. 

“So, I was thinking, you know, since you confessed your love for me, the least I could do was go out on a date with you.” She said, slightly breathless, her fingers fiddling with the edge of her apron. 

Mike was stunned, to say the least. In fact, he tried to get words out of his mouth, but all he got was a breathy sound of panic. 

“I mean. Only if you want to.” She tacked on, throwing it out there that Mike was taking way too long to answer her. 

Mike blinked and coughed, before finally, finally, getting a word out, “Um yeah definitely. Absolutely that would be great. But, uh, what’s your name?”

She grinned widely, “Jane Hopper. But everyone calls me El.”

“Why El?” Mike’s eyebrows came together in confusion. 

“Kind of a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you on our date.” She grinned again, and Mike felt like he was watching one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, “And you are?”

“Oh I’m Mike. Mike Wheeler.” He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. 

“Well, Mike Wheeler. You free right now?” She asked, looking at him expectantly. 

He glanced back to look at his friends in the car, waiting for him to join them. 

“As a matter of fact, my plans for the evening just fell through.”

\- - •• •-•• • •••- • -•


	2. “Love You Too”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike found himself so utterly captivated by the sight of someone so genuinely entertained by him in such a good-natured way that he just sat there, staring at her in wonder.

Mike’s realization that he had no idea how to talk to girls hit him like a ton of bricks while he waited for El to clock out and change out of her uniform.

His palms started to sweat as he sat there, wallowing in self pity. _What if she realizes what a loser I am? What if she comes back out here and tells me it was all a practical joke?_

This panic really could not be good for his heart.

That was when it hit him.

_Dude. You already embarrassed yourself in a monumental way. This girl would not have chased you all the way outside just to tell you she was kidding. You are not worth that much effort to someone that isn’t really interested._

He found himself grinning from ear to ear, unable to contain the pure joy that burst through his body as he came to the understanding that this gorgeous and kind girl actually _wanted_ to go out with him.

“You ready?”

Mike snapped his head up to the source of the voice. What he saw might have been the cutest damn thing he’d ever encountered. 

El was enveloped in a grey sweatshirt with a set of overalls thrown over top, her curly hair twisted haphazardly into a bun that looked dangerously close to coming undone. 

_Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute._ His brain was practically chanting, the image hit him with such an overload of warmth in his chest that he found it difficult to breathe.

He watched, almost in awe as she scrunched her eyebrows together, “Mike?”

He blinked and shook his head to clear it as he realized that he still had yet to respond to her original question, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready, let’s go.”

He turned and blindly grabbed for the door, reaching out and expecting something to be there for him to touch.

He was monumentally disappointed to find that he was no where near the door and began to lose his balance when his hand found empty air rather than a solid handle. 

He found himself sprawled across the floor, not entirely sure how he got there, but absolutely sure that this night could not get any more embarrassing. 

El was desperately trying to hold in her laughter, “Are you okay?”

Mike sat up and sighed heavily, “My body, yes. My pride, however, is on thin ice.”

She laughed then, her entire body shaking as she guffawed right there in the middle of the restaurant for the second time that night.

Mike found himself so utterly captivated by the sight of someone so genuinely entertained by him in such a good-natured way that he just sat there, staring at her in wonder.

In a few seconds, El would slowly run out of laughter, and she would reach down to help him up with a grin on her face. 

In a few minutes, they would be in his car, and a song would come on that she knew, and she would sing as he drove her to their destination. 

Twenty minutes later, he would grin at her as he rolled up to the small lake he had found with the guys the summer before, and she would stare in awe at the way the stars glowed in the sky and reflected off of the surface of the water.

Two hours later, he would drive her home, and she would kiss him on her front porch as he stuttered through a sentence about how much fun he had had. He would stop talking and kiss her back.

The next day, she would drop her lunch down at the lunch table he shared with his friends, a redhead in tow, and his friends would accept her without question.

One week later, they would go on their second date. And their third, and fourth, and fifth and eventually they would stop counting.

But, for now, he would look at her like the stars they would see at the lake had been hung one by one by her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it this just seemed like too cute of an idea not to write


End file.
